Conquistándote
by mel-yug15
Summary: El: huérfano, muy entusiasta y alegre, no muy bueno en los estudios, pero un gran amigo. Ella: la gran heredera de un importante corporativo, de carácter frio y distante, amante de las peleas y la disciplina, pero una persona muy solitaria. ¿Que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren y descubran que tal vez ese era su destino?
1. Prologo

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Prologo

Empezaba un nuevo día y los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de una habitación particular, dando en la cara a un joven, el cual solo refunfuño para acomodarse mejor y tratar de dormir un poco mas, pero entonces su alarma empezó a sonar.

\- Ash… no… 5 minutos más… - se quejó el joven al mismo tiempo que con la mano buscaba su teléfono para apagar la alarma, pero al ver la hora se despertó de golpe notando que ya era muy tarde.

De la cama salto un joven de cabellos rubios alborotados los cuales parecían desafiar la gravedad, alto, fornido, de tes clara y ojos azules, que vestía una pijama algo vieja con algunos huecos de color azul cielo. Fue rápidamente al baño para cambiarse y lavarse, al salir, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul deslavado con una camisa blanca, la cual tenía un bolsillo y tenis blancos, los cuales se veían desgastados.

Al salir rápidamente tomo sus llaves, su teléfono y su cartera, para empezar a correr. Giotto era un chico alegre y entusiasta… a pesar de ser huérfano, tener que trabajar para sobrevivir y no resaltar en clases, el siempre buscaba verle el lado positivo a la vida; en esos instantes corría hacia el parque donde había quedado de encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

\- G… - grito al llegar y ver a su amiga a la distancia.

\- Idiota, llegas tarde – le regaño una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo, tes clara, ojos rojos, tenía un tatuaje de llamas en la parte derecha del rostro y parte del cuello, llevaba un top negro, encima una blusa blanca, un pantalón negro de cuero con algunas cadenas y botas negras.

\- Perdon… es que…

\- Te quedaste dormido, lo sé, es algo tan obvio en ti – le contesto mientras rodaba los ojos, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro – Giotto estas seguro de esto, es decir, puedes buscar otro trabajo…

\- No G – le interrumpió – esta es una buena oportunidad e igual necesito esa paga, es decir, con eso pagare la colegiatura por algunos meses y dedicarme a estudiar.

\- Giotto ya te he dicho que si gustas puede decirle a mi viejo que te pre…

\- No… G agradezco la intención, pero no quiero eso he llegado hasta donde estoy por mi cuenta y así seguirá siendo.

\- En verdad que eres un idiota – dijo la chica desviando un poco a mirada y haciendo una meuca dejando ver su enfado.

\- Gracias por entenderme G – le dijo sonriéndole de forma sincera y provocando que su amiga se sonrojara notoriamente.

\- Tch… como sea… ten aquí está el formulario – le dijo mientras le entregaba una carpeta.

\- Wow, piden muchas cosas, pero gracias G, veras que conseguiré ese trabajo – le dijo sonriéndole.

\- Yo digo que estás loco, pero bueno mejor apresúrate que dentro de poco empezaran las entrevistas – le indico mientras miraba a ver su reloj de mano.

\- Cierto, gracias G – dijo acercándose rápidamente a la chica y dándole un beso en la mejilla – deséame suerte – le dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia el lugar de la nueva entrevista de trabajo.

\- Tch… se idiota… - suspiro G, mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde le habían dado un beso su amigo hace poco y le miraba perderse entre la gente.

Definitivamente si conseguía el empleo luego le compraría algo a G, no muchos sabían de esas ofertas de trabajo ya que esa familia adinerada no contrataba a cualquiera, pero gracias a que el padre de su amiga trabajaba en la oficina de "bolsa de empleo" logro obtener esa información. Llego algo agitad al lugar, era una gran mansión: una casa muy ostentosa con grandes adornos y enormes jardines, en la entrada había un par de guardias.

\- Hey tú, largo – le indico uno de los de seguridad.

\- Am, perdón es que eh venido a la entrevista – dijo rápidamente Giotto

\- ¿Tu? no me hagas reír – contesto con burla el otro guardia.

\- Es verdad, aquí tengo la carpeta para acceder a la entrevista – indico rápidamente enseñándole los papeles a los guardias.

\- Eh… pues parece que no mientes – dijo con burla el guardia mientras lo miraba de forma analítica – rodea la mansión y toca en la puerta blanca que está cerca del árbol de cerezo y pobre de ti donde intentes robar o hacer alguna estupidez – le indico.

\- Gracias – dijo de forma insegura el rubio mientras accedía al lugar y empezaba a caminar.

Definitivamente ese lugar gritaba dinero, por donde mirara: grandes adornos en el jardín, este poseía una gran vegetación y flores exóticas por doquier, pero dejo eso de lado… él debía concentrarse en logra que le contrataran: el trabajo era sencillo, por una semana debía trabajar en ese lugar para ayudar con los preparativos de una fiesta que se llevaría a cabo la semana entrante y al finalizar este recibiría una jugosa paga por su trabajo… era un trabajo ideal, el cual aprovecharía ya que se encontraba en temporada de vacaciones de la escuela… guardaría ese dinero para sus estudios y el resto de las vacaciones buscaría otro empleo para que al regresar a clases el pudiera dedicarse 100% para subir sus notas y prepararse para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad ya que deseaba demostrarle a todo el mundo que a pesar de que el no tuviera a alguien a su lado, buscaría salir a delante y superar a todos.

Al doblar la esquina, logro visualizar el cerezo que le habían indicado, pero entonces algo capto su atención… algo que le hizo sonrojar, parada debajo del cerezo se encontraba una chica muy hermosa, de cabellos largos color rubio platinado, tes clara, delgada de buen cuerpo, la cual llevaba puesto una blusa de manga larga blanca con algunos encajes, pantalón negro pegado y botas negras, sus ojos eran de color gris, ella se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo. Giotto se quedó ahí parado observándola por unos instantes, pero entonces empezó a escuchar algunos pasos hacia su dirección.

\- Así que tú debes ser el aspirante – escucho que alguien le hablaba, y al girar noto que un hombre de cabello verde corto y alborotado, alto, algo fornido, de tes clara, ojos verdes los cuales estaban detrás de unas gafas redondas de marco negro, llevaba una camisa de color verde clara adornada con una corbata, encima una bata de laboratorio blanca, con pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros bien lustrados.

\- Am… si así es, he venido por…

\- Ya era hora, que tanto esperas ahí mucho que preparar así que muévete y sígueme – le ordeno el hombre, el cual se giraba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a una puerta que se encontraba abierta.

\- Si… - contesto Giotto, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para buscar a esa chica peor noto que ya no había nadie debajo del cerezo… tal vez fue su imaginación o ya se había marchado la chica, pero en eso regreso su atención a seguir a ese hombre.

Sin que lo notara, la chica que había captado su atención ahora miraba sus movimientos mientras reflejaba tener el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Herbívoro… - murmuro enojada, antes de girarse y regresar al interior de su hogar. Esas fechas le desagradaban porque la casa se llenaba de herbívoros que contrataba su madre para ayudarles a organizar la fiesta de su cumpleaños… una fiesta que sentía ridícula e innecesaria, pero a pesar de todo jamás había podido ponerse en contra de los caprichos de sus padres.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuevo Empleado

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nuevo Empleado

En esos instantes Giotto se sentía ligeramente mareado, ese sujeto le estaba indicando demasiadas reglas y normas sobre lo que debía hacer y lo que no podía y lo que jamás debía hacer en la casa, al mismo tiempo a veces divagaba y hablaba de cosas científicas que ni entendía…

\- Oye – escucho como le tronaban los dedos – estas prestando atención.

\- Am… claro… - respondió de forma nerviosa el rubio.

\- … - el peliverde le miro a ver con algo de desconfianza – que tanto deseas este trabajo, porque trabajar conmigo no es cosa de juego mocoso – le dijo de forma severa.

\- Yo estoy muy seguro de querer este empleo temporal – argumento algo desesperado.

\- Empleo temporal – repitió de forma desconcertada el mayor – oye espera… tu no estás aquí para ser mi asistente de laboratorio ¿o sí? – le pregunto

\- Eh… - fue lo único que atino a decir Giotto – espere… yo no…

\- Verde, maldita sea, ¿dónde estás? – escucho un grito femenino, notando que alguien llegaba a paso apresurado a donde se encontraba, donde a los pocos minutos apareció una mujer de cabello largo color azul, tes clara, ojos color café con un singular tatuaje en la mejilla derecha, la cual vestía una camisa de manga corta color negra, con unos shorts blancos y botas negras – aquí estas, llevo un rato buscándote.

\- Tch…

\- Nada de quejas, dijiste que me ayudarías o quieres hacerla enojar – hablo con burla mientras sonreía de lado notando que esa frase hacia que el contrario temblara ligeramente, en eso noto la presencia del chico que acompañaba al peli verde – y tu quien eres – dijo mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo.

\- Este chico será tu nuevo ayudante para la organización de la fiesta – dijo rápidamente el hombre.

\- Hmm… - contesto la chica mientras miraba a los ojos al rubio – bueno puede que si me sirva – comento más para si misma – como te llamas.

\- Giotto… Sawada Giotto – respondió rápidamente.

\- Perfecto, bueno Giotto andando que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – indico mientras tomaba del brazo al chico y empezaba a arrastrarlo a algún lugar de la casa.

\- De la que me salve – comento para si mismo el peliverde – bueno supongo que deberé buscar a otro conejillo de indias para mis experimentos – comento algo aburrido mientras sacaba su Tablet y empezaba a revisar algo en ella.

Por su parte Giotto era arrastrado hasta el sótano de la mansión.

\- Muy bien, ahora escúchame con atención quiero que todas estas cajas las subas y nada de quejas – le ordeno.

\- Que… - dijo asustado el rubio notando que el lugar estaba lleno de cajas.

\- Y solo tienes 2 horas, así que empieza de una vez – le dijo mientras se giraba – yo debo atender otros asuntos y pobre de ti donde me enteré de que andas de halagan – le dijo mientras ella se alejaba.

Por su parte Giotto aun no entendía que había pasado, pero en eso miro a ver el lugar lleno de cajas y dejo escapar un suspiro, para después empezar a realizar el trabajo que le pidieron, esa mujer si que daba algo de miedo y se notaba intimidante… y ahora que lo pensaba ninguno de esos dos sujetos le dijeron su nombre… bueno ese detalle ya luego se los preguntaría, por ahora era mejor realizar el trabajo ya que realmente quería obtener ese empleo.

Mientras la peli azul se dirigía al comedor de la mansión, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

\- ¿Muy ocupada? – escucho que le preguntaba una voz a sus espaldas, la cual sonaba divertida.

\- No para nada, solo estoy cumpliendo tu capricho para molestar a tu hija – le contesto con ironía, girándose para observar a la persona con quien hablaba, la cual era una hermosa mujer de buen cuerpo, tes clara, ojos color, de cabello negro largo con la curiosidad de poseer patillas rizadas, la cual vestía una blusa de manga larga naranja la cual tenía algunos botones superiores desabrochados, pantalón negro de cuero y botas negras.

\- ¿Yo… molestarla?, como se te ocurre – se defendió divertida.

\- Si verdad, como se me pudo ocurrir algo así – se defendió divertida la peli azul.

\- Exactamente, yo solo pienso en lo mejor para mi hija.

\- Aja, si claro, esa ni tú te la crees, Reborn.

\- Bueno dejando de lado eso, ¿cómo van los preparativos? – pregunto la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Ya puse al nuevo a sacar lo del sótano – informo.

\- Eh, entonces ya llego una nueva víctima, digo un nuevo trabajador – dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Ah no, el nuevo estaba bajo mi jurisdicción así que no vayas a molestarlo, al menos no en su horario de trabajo – argumento rápidamente la peli azul – en sus descansos podrás molestarle.

\- Tu si me entiendes Lal – contesto divertida la pelinegra.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacen ustedes dos? – escucharon que alguien les hablaba.

Al mirar a ver quién les hablaba se encontraron con una chica de cabello rubio largo liso, de tes clara y ojos color gris, a cuál estaba vestida con una blusa blanca de manga larga con algunos encajes, un pantalón negro y botas negras.

\- Como si no supieras cual es la diversión de tu madre – contesto divertida Lal.

\- Hmm…

\- Tch… - se quejó la pelinegra.

\- ¿Y él, donde esta? – pregunto la rubia.

\- Creo que llegara hasta la tarde, surgieron algunos pendientes en la embajada – contesto aburrida Reborn.

\- Bueno debo ir a terminar con los pendientes del día – comento Lal.

\- Entonces yo iré a comprar algunas cosas – comento Reborn – ¿me acompañas? -dijo mirando a ver a su hija.

\- No gracias

\- En ese caso, Alaude me ayudas, ve a revisar que el nuevo este haciendo su trabajo, lo deje en el sótano – sugirió Lal.

\- ¿Porque vigilaría a un herbívoro?

\- Porque es eso o ayudaras a tu tío con sus experimentos – dijo divertida la pelinegra, notando que le surgía un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho a su hija.

Después de eso las tres mujeres se separaron y cada una fue a atender sus pendientes… aunque realmente la rubia podría haberse escapada, sabía que no podía incumplir las peticiones de la carnívora de su madre ya que por alguna extraña razón esta siempre se enteraba de todo lo que hacía o pasaba en la casa.

Detuvo su andar al llegar al pasillo que conectaba al sótano notando que la mayoría de las cajas ya estaban en ese lugar, en eso el sonido de unos pasos capto su atención donde podía ver como una nueva caja subía las escaleras, donde noto que era el herbívoro que había visto en el jardín.

\- Un poco más… - murmuraba apara si mismo Giotto, dándose ánimos para aguantar, ya que la caja que sostenía pesaba mucho, pero logro colocarla sobre otra para después dejar escapar un suspiro mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con su brazo – solo faltan 3…

Alaude por su parte lo observaba detenidamente ya que le parecía algo divertido ver como hablaba solo ese herbívoro, aunque lo llamativo era ver su perseverancia… ya que nadie había aguantado las pruebas de Lal para ser contratados ya que todos renunciaban a media prueba, por lo cual y con cuidado se recargo en una de las cajas para poder observar los movimientos del rubio.


	3. Capítulo 2: Trabajo

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Trabajo

Giotto seguía concentrado en su labor… en verdad que esas cajas pesaban mucho y a esas alturas ya se estaba cuestionando sobre el contenido de las mismas, pero lo bueno es que esa era la última, al buscar donde colocarla se encontró de nuevo con esa chica que había visto en el jardín provocando que se sonrojara ligeramente.

\- ¿Que tanto me ves?, herbívoro – le reclamo la chica algo molesta.

\- Eh… ah… yo, am perdón – dijo de forma nerviosa el rubio mientras se giraba y dejaba en el suelo la última caja.

\- Increíble y yo que dude de ti – escucho que alguien le habla a sus espaldas, donde noto que era la misma mujer peli azul que le había ordenado limpiar el sótano – bueno, pasaste la prueba – dijo divertida.

\- ¿Prueba? – pregunto sin entender el rubio.

\- Estas contratado – le respondió la peli azul – mi nombre es Lal Mirch y a partir de hoy tu nueva jefa.

\- En serio, muchas gracias – respondió rápidamente – y ¿que es lo que debo hacer?

\- Por ahora nada, puedes ir a casa y descansar… - hablo de forma calmada – pero mañana te quiero aquí a primera hora – le dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- En serio… gracias muchas gracias – declaro alegre.

\- Si si, ahora retírate antes de que me arrepienta – le dijo algo fastidiada.

Ante esa orden el rubio no lo duda y salió corriendo alegre del lugar, definitivamente estaba muy contento de haber conseguido el trabajo y realmente debía buscar la forma de compensarle a G por hablarle ayudado.

\- Eso es raro – comento divertida Alaude, mientras observaba al rubio alejarse.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Por lo general los torturas más antes de aprobarlos.

\- Bueno alguien que pueda mover casi 150 kilos de un lado a otro y salir corriendo alegre de aquí merece una recompensa – dijo divertida mientras abría una de las cajas revelando que estaba llena de piedras – por cierto, tu queridísima madre llamo dice que debes ir a verla.

\- …

\- No me mires a mí, ya sabes cómo es ella – dijo divertida Lal, para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Ante esa oración Alaude rodo los ojos antes de ponerse en marcha para ir a buscar a su madre, al final sabía que nunca podría salvarse del todo de los caprichos de ella.

Al día siguiente tal y como se le indico al rubio, ya se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión a las 7 de la mañana, realmente no había dormido mucho a pesar de haber regresado a casa y caer dormido por el cansancio pero la emoción tampoco le dejo dormir mucho… en su andar hacia la puerta de servicio un ruido capto su atención… ahí la volvió a ver, era verdad que tal vez le dio una mala impresión ayer, pero por alguna extraña razón al estar cerca de esa chica se ponía nervioso pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir que su corazón latía muy rápido con solo verla y la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas… en esos instantes ella estaba cabalgando, realmente se veía hermosa no había nada envidiarle a nadie.

\- Herbívoro… - escucho que alguien hablaba… tal vez la voz se notaba ligeramente molesta pero tampoco le tomo mucha importancia, pero entonces sintió una respiración cerca suyo por lo que al reaccionar noto que ella estaba enfrente suyo y la cara de su caballo estaba junto a la de él.

\- Wahh… - fue lo único que atino a decir antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y tropezar con sus propios pies y caerse sentado.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo, herbívoro? – escucho que le volvían a preguntar y ahora lo noto, era ella quien le hablaba… pero esperen ¿porque le decía herbívoro?

\- Disculpe, pero ¿porque me dice herbívoro?

\- Porque lo eres – le contesto de forma divertida – ahora quítate del camino – le ordeno mientras hacía que su caballo diera la vuelta y para que ella pudiera seguir dando un paseo.

Noto que ella se alejaba peor no tuvo chance de seguirla o hablarle ya que de repente…

\- Te llame temprano para trabajar no para que llegaras a jugar – escucho una voz muy enfadada a sus espaldas por lo que al girarse noto a su nueva jefa la cual le miraba con enfado.

\- Am… perdón es que yo…

\- Ahorra las escusas y muévete que ahí trabajo que hacer – le regaño mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar en direcciona dentro de la casa.

\- Ah… hai… - dijo apresurado Giotto, mientras se colocaba de pie y empezaba a seguir a la peli azul – am disculpe… Lal-san…

\- No Giotto, ni lo pienses – le declaro divertida.

\- ¿Eh, de que habla?

\- Me ibas a preguntar por ella verdad y esa es mi respuesta, si aprecias tu vida mejor mantén tu distancia.

\- Am, pero ¿cómo…?

\- Digamos que eres algo obvio.

\- Pero…

\- Lo digo en serio si quieres este empleo y mantenerte vivo mantén tu distancia de ella – comento – bueno ahora aquí tienes – dijo dándose vuelta y quedando parada frente a el – en esta lista están las cosas que necesito que vayas a recoger a estos lugares, puedes pedirle a un chofer que te acompañe – le indico entregándole una lista y un fajo de billetes – quiero todas las notas y el cambio exacto, entendiste.

\- Ah… hai… - dijo nervioso – eh espere… llevare todo este dinero – dijo asustado dándose cuenta del gran fajo de billetes que le había entregado.

\- Hmm… tienes razón eso es peligroso para ti así que mejor ten este – dijo quitándole el dinero y dándole una tarjeta de crédito – usaras esto, es más seguro – le contesto divertida.

\- Pero… como podría... – dijo nervioso, pero en eso noto que la tarjeta estaba a su nombre- eh… espere, pero como…

\- Tengo mis propios métodos, ahora no tendrás problema – le dijo de forma segura – ahora muévete que a más tardar te quiero de regreso a la 1 de regreso – dijo dándose vuelta y caminando a otro lado.

Ante eso Giotto dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad que las personas ricas eran todos unos excéntricos, pero en ese momento no comentaría nada al respecto ya que necesita ese empleo se guardaría sus comentarios por ahora.

Al llegar a la entrada noto que una limosina ya los esperaba, por lo cual no dudo en entrar, pero al cerrar la puerta noto que no estaba solo en el vehículo.

\- Llegas tarde – escucho que le hablaban.

\- Ah… ¡ah! – grito y se calló de su asiento al notar que la joven rubia estaba sentada a su lado con la pierna cruzada y sentada con propiedad.

\- Deja de gritar, herbívoro – se quejó la rubia platinada.

\- Espera porque esta aquí…

\- Porque Lal me obligo a acompañarte – contesto.

\- Pero… - en eso empezó a temblar ya que aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho la peli azul, ante eso miro a ver por la ventana y noto que ahí estaba parada Lal y lo despedía con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Mientras el automóvil se alejaba, cierta pelinegra apareció junto a la peli azul.

\- ¿Y porque le pediste a Alaude que lo acompañara?

\- Diversión, además así ella está fuera de casa para que prepare mi siguiente travesura – respondió divertida Reborn.

\- Claro… bueno mientras iré a ver cómo van los preparativos del lado de Colonnelo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Conviviendo

KHR no es mío, solo tomo restados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Conviviendo

En esos instantes era la envidia de todos los que le observaban… definitivamente quien no querría estar en su lugar en esos instantes… es decir: estaba viajando en una limosina, tenía una tarjeta de crédito con quien sabe cuándo dinero en ella y a su lado había una sensual rubia de orbes grises acompañándole… definitivamente el sueño de muchos hombres… exceptuando para nuestro querido rubio, el cual no podía disfrutar nada de eso porque seguía con el pensamiento de que algo malo le sucedería dentro de poco…

\- Quieres controlarte, me estas desesperando herbívoro – dijo fastidiada la rubia platinada, la cual observaba de reojo como su acompáñate se notaba tenso y nervioso.

\- Ah… si perdón, es que… - ante eso Giotto busco calmarse, tal vez solo eran ideas suyas y debía controlarse.

\- Deja de balbucear, ni que te fuera a morder – le dijo divertida, mientras pensaba que tal vez no sería tan malo el haber acompañado a ese herbívoro ya que parecía entretenido, ya que en casa casi ninguno de los sirvientes le dirigía la palabra por temor a alguna represaría y que sus padres siempre se ponían muy sobreprotectores con ella.

\- Ah… si verdad… jeje – contesto de forma nerviosa – cierto, aun no nos presentamos me llamo Giotto.

\- Alaude.

\- Que bonito nombre.

\- Hmm…

\- Am… y… ¿porque decidió acompañarme señorita?

\- No es necesario que me digas así, por algo te dije mi nombre – le regaño.

\- Am… cierto… perdón, bueno repito: ¿porque me has acompañado Alaude?

\- Porque mi madre me pidió que te vigilara.

\- Ah… si supongo que tiene lógica…

Después de ello ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el vehículo llego a su primera parada: una talavera…

\- Wow, ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto Giotto, siendo el primero en bajar y tendiéndole la mano a su acompañante para ayudarle.

\- En la talavera.

\- No sabía que hubiera algo así tan grande en la ciudad… espera, ¿que es talavera?

\- Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad herbívoro – dijo algo molesta Alaude – y este es un lugar donde se hace se crean artesanías, vajillas y otras cosas a base de cerámica mayólica – explico la rubia platinada mientras caminaba y se adentraba al establecimiento.

\- Ohh… - dijo algo impresionado Giotto, mientras le seguía – y ¿porque estamos aquí?

\- Tú tienes la lista, tu deberías saberlo.

\- Ah cierto… - dijo sacando rápidamente la lista que le había entregado Lal – venimos a revisar y pagar el encargo de la vajilla y los floreros para la fiesta – leyó.

En eso llegaron al mostrador, donde una mujer mayor les entendió amablemente. Después de tardar una media hora en lo que revisaban y llenan toda la documentación necesaria para que las piezas fueran enviadas a la mansión Hibari.

Después de ello y que Giotto se paseara por algunos pasillos para observar todo lo que ahí se hacía, regresaron a la limosina para dirigirse al siguiente punto en la lista: el muelle, donde ese día estaba por llegar el pedido de vinos que se mandó a hacer para la fiesta, una tarea algo sencilla ya que cuando llegaron las cajas ya estaban siendo cargadas en un camión, ya que el dueño del barco ya había realizado negociaciones anteriores con la familia por lo tanto no necesitaba esperar a la paga para adelantar el trabajo.

Con otro pendiente menos, ahora debían dirigirse a la ciudad para ir a revisar y pagar el encargo de los manteles y servilletas; en un principio Giotto se impresiono ya que nunca pensó que entraría a ese lugar… era verdad que era una gran boutique que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, siempre pasaba por ese lugar pero nunca se había atrevido a entrar ya que con solo ver los precios de las cosas que exhibían se le quitaban las ganas, ya que al mantenerse a si mismo definitivamente no se podía dar esos lujos e igual el guardia de seguridad algunas veces lo alejo del aparador de forma no muy educada argumentando que los "pordioseros" no tenían permitido acercarse a un lugar tan exclusivo… ante eso se sintió un poco nervioso mientras miraba nuevamente sus vestimentas: pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, sus viejos tenis y una camisa de manga corta de color azul cielo…

Al llegar, como hizo las veces anteriores le tendió la mano a su compañera para ayudarle notando para su alegría que ella siempre le correspondía el gesto, en eso ambos se encaminaron a la entrada donde el guardia se les quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido. Alaude paso sin problemas, pero Giotto…

\- Disculpen, pero a donde cree que va – les dijo el guardia le cual se había colocado en medio de la puerta, impidiéndoles el paso.

\- … - el rubio dejo escapar un suspiro, ya que se esperaba algo así, pero en ese momento no dejaría que le intimidaran como antes, ya que no podía fallar en las tareas que el encomendaron e igual, debajo de la lista tenía una ligera advertencia: "nunca la dejes sola o lo lamentaras" … y la verdad no quería pensar en que le podría pasar si eso ocurriera… - vengo a… no le importa, ahora muévete – le ordeno con voz seria.

Esas palabras impresionaron un poco al guardia, pero al mismo tiempo le enojaron más por lo cual busco acercarse para sujetar al rubio y echarlo del lugar, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivo y entro al lugar, inmediatamente busco con la vista la rubia la cual estaba parada cerca de la entrada.

\- Herbívoro deja de jugar y vamos – le regaño Alaude, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Perdón, me entretuve – dijo de forma nerviosa.

\- Hmm… - ante eso la chica se giró y lo tomo de la mano para que siguieran caminando – vamos rápido, ya que odio las multitudes.

\- ¿Eh…? – dijo Giotto sin entender, pero se dejó guiar por la chica.

Llegaron al departamento, donde les atendieron de forma amable y cordial, después de una rápida revisión a las telas, las pagaron y rellenaron la solicitud del envió. Al salir del lugar, algo curioso ocurrió…

\- Grr…

\- Que fue eso – pregunto Alaude mirando a ver a su acompañante, el cual repentinamente se había sonrojado.

\- Etto… perdón es que… creo que tengo hambre… - dijo muy apenado Giotto…

\- … - Alaude no respondió y solo se limitó a levantar una ceja.

\- Am… pero descuide eso puede esperar, además solo nos falta un pendiente y ya podemos regresar… - busco decir de forma rápida el rubio, peor en eso noto que ella lo volvia a tomar de la mano.

\- Vamos a comer algo, pero tu guías ahora herbívoro – le indico sonriendo de lado.

\- Claro – le contesto sonriendo, mientras ambos se encaminaban al área de restaurantes.

Lo malo para Giotto es que pronto se daría cuenta de que tal vez… solo tal vez esa fue la peor idea que pudo a ver tenido…


	5. Capítulo 4: Contratiempos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Contratiempos

Giotto la guio hasta le área de restaurantes y por la hora se notaba que había mucha gente, con la mirada empezó a buscar una mesa disponible donde pudieran sentarse, lo bueno es que la suerte parecía estar de su lado ya que rápidamente encontró una disponible, por lo cual guio a su acompañante hasta ese lugar.

\- Ahí muchos herbívoros – opino con algo de molestia la rubia platinada mientras miraba a su alrededor.

\- Si… hoy está algo lleno el centro comercial – opino algo apenado Giotto – etto... ¿que te gustaría comer? – le pregunto

\- Lo que sea – contesto de mala gana.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo de forma dudosa el rubio – no tardo, espérame aquí por favor – indico, peor no obtuvo respuesta alguna por lo que fue corriendo hasta el área donde vendían hamburguesas.

Hizo fila, aunque para su mala suerte esta estaba un poco larga sin tomar en cuenta que el chico que atendía estaba algo lento… en eso noto que el chico se fue un momento deteniendo la fila… definitivamente ahí se había acabado su suerte.

Por su parte Alaude, estaba buscando controlarse… realmente odiaba esos lugares llenos de herbívoros ruidosos, en eso y para empeorar su humor, notaba como el grupo de herbívoros de la mesa de enfrente se le quedaban mirando y uno de ellos hasta le mandaba un beso volado, provocando que ella tuviera un tic en el ojo. Definitivamente ya recordaba por que odiaba salir de su casa, aunque su padre insistiera en que debía salir y socializar, pero le era imposible esos herbívoros la sacaban de quicio, en eso se percató de ese curioso detalle… con ese herbívoro no se había sentido así, sino todo lo contrario le había agradado su compañía.

\- Hola muñeca, porque tan sola – escucho que alguien le preguntaba, pero ella solo opto por ignorarlo, esperando que eso lo alejara – oh vamos no seas tímida preciosa, yo no muerdo – le volvió a hablar ahora sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a ella.

\- Largo herbívoro.

\- Oh vamos, no te hagas del rogar – le indico mientras buscaba tomarla de la mano, pero antes de que pudiera tocar su mano algo metálico le golpeo en la cabeza provocando que callera inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Tch… te lo advertí herbívoro – comento Alaude sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que en su dedo índice de su mano derecho había un par de esposas que giraban.

\- Oye maldita como te atreves – empezaron a gritar los amigos del ahora inconsciente, buscando ponerse de pie para darle una lección a la rubia, por esta fue más rápida parándose de pie y disciplinando herbívoros.

El ruido de la pelea llamo la atención de las personas que estaban alrededor provocando que cierto rubio igual se acercara rápidamente notando para su horror como ya había una pila de varios cuerpos inconscientes junto a su acompañante al mismo tiempo que otros sujetos probaban su suerte en tratar de golpear a la rubia platinada.

En eso Giotto noto que uno de esos sujetos sacaba una navaja, por lo que en un rápido movimiento busco sujetar al chico tomando el arma entre sus manos y lastimándose en el proceso.

\- Disculpa, pero que crees que haces – dijo algo enojado Giotto, al mismo tiempo que le torcía la mano al chico.

\- … - Alaude por su parte se sorprendió de esa reacción que tuvo el herbívoro, ya que había notado al otro que estaba por atacarle de espalda, pero no se esperó la reacción que tuvo el rubio para ayudarle.

Obviamente con todo el ruido generado se llamó la atención del personal de seguridad del centro comercial, los cuales después de interrogar a todos los presentes dejaron ir a Giotto y Alaude con una llamada de atención, ya que realmente no habían hecho nada malo… ella solo se defendió del obvio acoso y el otro la defendió.

En el transcurso de camino al estacionamiento fue algo silencioso.

\- Perdóname… - dijo Giotto buscando romper el silencio.

\- … - Alaude detuvo su andar mirándole a ver fijamente.

\- Yo… perdón por meterte en este tipo de situaciones yo…

\- De que te disculpas herbívoro, tu no hiciste nada malo fue culpa de esos herbívoros.

\- Pero fue mi culpa dejarte sola, a pesar de que note que no parecías estar a gusto en ese lugar.

\- … - eso tomo por sorpresa a la rubia platinada, ya que no se esperó que su acompañante notara esos pequeños gestos que casi nadie notaba con excepción de sus padres.

\- Por eso te pido perdón… yo… hare lo que quieras en compensación.

\- Hmm… ¿lo que sea? – pregunto con un toque de diversión en sus palabras, tal vez ahora entendía porque su madre se divertía molestando herbívoros y torturándolos.

\- … - Giotto al escuchar el tono de voz que empleo la rubia se alarmo un poco ya que algo dentro d ele le decía peligro y que corriera lo más lejos posible ahora que tenía oportunidad, pero busco esconder ese ligero temor para hablar con seguridad – lo que sea.

\- Hmm… bueno lo pensare – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Claro… - contesto de forma nerviosa Giotto ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía que había vendido su alma al diablo ene se instante – am… bueno, que le parece si ya regresamos a la limosina, ya nos demoramos más de lo necesario y…

\- ¡Giotto! – en ese momento las palabras del rubio fueron interrumpidas por una voz familiar para el mencionado y desconocida para su acompañante, notando que detrás de ellos aparecía una pelirroja de cabello algo largo, con un tatuaje de llamas en el rostro, la cual vestía un top negro con chaqueta blanca encima y un pantalón de cuero con botas y cadenas de decoración – ahí estas maldito, te e estado buscando donde rayos te habias metido – se quejó.

\- Am... G… yo perdón, es que…

\- Nada de peros además te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que insistió por meses sobre ese maldito juego – le regaño.

\- Que… espera… es verdad hoy salía a la venta el disco remasterizado de crash bandicoot – dijo asustado el rubio.

\- Herbívoro – le llamo Alaude, haciéndole recordar a Giotto que ella le acompañaba.

– ¿Y tú quién rayos eres? – dijo enojada mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

\- … - Alaude por su parte solo frunció el ceño mientras miraba a ver a la pelirroja, por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba la cercanía que tenía con el rubio.

\- Ah… Alaude lo lamento, am… permítanme presentarlas – dijo algo nervioso al notar las extrañas miradas que ambas se mandaban – ella es mi mejor amiga Gokudera G – dijo presentando a la pelirroja, la cual no dijo nada – y ella es Hibari Alaude.

Ante la mención del nombre G la miro a ver con enfado, sabía muy bien quien era, pero por lo mismo buscaría mantenerla lejos.

\- Eh… un gusto señorita – saludo haciendo un énfasis burlón en la última palabra.

\- Herbívora… - le respondió el saludo.

Ante eso Giotto empezó a sentirse incomodo ya que por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentir el ambiente muy pesado a su alrededor, mientras miraba con preocupación como sus dos acompañantes tenían un duelo de miradas.

 _"_ _creo que esto no acabara bien…"_ – fue el pensamiento del rubio mientras observaba a sus acompañantes.


	6. Capítulo 5: Nuestra Historia

Hola a todos :D

T-T buaaa lamento la tardanza en actualizar, es que le di más importancia a otros a la hora de escribir e igual ando con tiempo medido, pero bueno aquí seguimos con esta nueva historia xD muy loca y diferente -w-

Bueno sin más, me retiro por ahora ;D disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys protagonistas.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Nuestra Historia

Realmente odiaba esa intuición, ya que al final la tarde fue caótica… aunque si se lo pone a pensar… na, esas son tonterías, es decir: G es su mejor amiga y a Alaude aun la está conociendo… pero por su forma de actuar pareciera que fueran rivales a muerte…

Giotto dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se colocaba su pantalón de pijama para dormir, el día había sido largo… el lado bueno de la situacion es que por extraño que sonara le dieron libre el día siguiente, aunque tampoco necesitaba ser un genio para saber que regresando de su descanso trabajaría el doble porque todas las cosas que compraron llegarían y Lal se lo había dejado claro: como castigo por dejar sola a Alaude en la plaza seria descargar todos los camiones él solo…

Después de tanto meditar decidió irse a dormir ya que estaba cansado, jamás imagino que sería cansado ser acompañado por 2 chicas a la tienda de videojuegos; coloco su alarma y apago las luces para así dormir un rato, ya que aprovecharía el día para limpiar un poco su habitación, comprar algunas cosas y jugar su nuevo juego.

A la mañana siguiente, se podía notar un ambiente tranquilo y relajado en la mansión Hibari… oh al menos eso era lo que aparentaba ser, ya que cierta pelinegra de patillas rizadas estaba tramando algo… la cual en esos momentos estaba mirando desde el balcón de su habitación a su hija, la cual cabalgaba en su caballo negro, como acostumbraba cada mañana.

\- ¿Acaso debo preocuparme por esa sonrisa? – escucho que alguien le hablaba al mismo tiempo que era abrazada por detrás al mismo tiempo que le daban un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Pensé que amabas mi sonrisa? – se defendió Reborn mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba mimar.

\- Claro que la amo, pero te conozco y esa sonrisa significa que estas tramando algo – se defendió el contrario.

\- Puede ser – dijo con un tono juguetón en su voz, mientras sentía que era girada para toparse con esos ojos color verde que tanto amaba.

\- Reborn, solo espero que tu víctima no siga siendo nuestra hija, ya suficiente la has molestado con esta fiesta – declaro enojado.

\- ¿Yo?, ¿molestar a nuestra hija? – pregunto con ironía – ¿qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?

\- Mi espartana, sensual y muy sexy esposa – le contesto el otro de forma divertida.

\- Acaso quieres pelea, vaca estúpida – declaro algo enojada Reborn, mientras que de entre sus ropas sacaba una pistola de color verde y se separaba de él para apuntarle en la cabeza, notando para su molestia que este solo le sonreía de forma divertida; realmente le enojaba a veces ese carácter de él.

\- Sabes, hace mucho que no me llamabas así – se defendió el otro, mientras de un rápido movimiento sujetaba el arma y con la otra mano la tomaba de la cintura acercando sus cuerpos y dándole un beso antes que ella pudiera protestar.

A Reborn realmente le enojaba esa situacion, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, le encantaba… aun no entendía como había pasado, pero tampoco es que se quejara… ah… cierto, fue desde esa vez que dejo de ver a ese idiota como la vaca estúpida que se le quedaba mirando al pasar y en una jugada astuta se convirtió en su esposo.

Mientras se besaban noto como este ya le había quitado su pistola y la pegaba más a su cuerpo sin interrumpir el beso, mientras que daban algunos pasos y la conducía hacia la cama, donde ella quedo abajo mientras sentía como las manos del contrario empezaban a explorar su cuerpo, mientras ella recordaba cómo había terminado enamorándose de ese inútil, no tan inútil…

\- Flash Back -

En ese entonces ella tenía 18 años donde su máxima preocupación era que como continuaría sus estudios ya que todas las materias se le hacían fáciles y ninguna carrera le atraía, fastidiada de tanto pensar decidió salir a dar un paseo… además de que había recibido una llamada de su hermano, el cual le pedía de favor que le llevara unos documentos a la escuela, porque los había dejado olvidados en su cuarto y los necesitaba para su clase.

Verde es el nombre de su hermano, quien recién se había titula como profesor de ciencias y trabajaba en la secundaria de Namimori.

Al llegar a las instalaciones estudiantiles se encontró con la clásica escena de unos brabucones golpeando a un pobre chico, logro asustarlos con su sola presencia y se acercó a ayudar al adolescente herido.

\- Gra… gracias – le dijo el chico, mientras buscaba pararse con dificultad dejando ver que era un pelinegro de cabello esponjoso, ojos color verde, tes clara y compleción delgada.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada.

\- Aun así, gracias nadie me había ayudado antes.

\- Bueno tal vez ese es el problema – le dijo algo enojada – los dame-inútiles como tú solo sirven para ser golpeados, si quieres que te dejen de molestar debes aprender a confrontarlos y volverte más fuerte – opino mientras se daba media vuelta y se empezaba a alejar.

\- … - el adolescente solo se le quedo mirando mientras meditaba sus palabras, pero en eso noto un detalle, por lo cual corrió para alcanzarla – disculpe señorita como se llama.

\- Reborn.

\- Muchas gracias Reborn-chan – le dijo sonriéndole de forma sincera, sorprendiendo a la joven por la forma en como le llamo, pero cuando quiso protestar noto que este ya se había alejado corriendo.

\- Tch… mocoso – se quejó, buscando ignorar ese encuentro para retomar su camino hacia el laboratorio donde debería estar su hermano.

Aunque claro jamás pensó que, tras ese encuentro, el mocoso se enamoraría de ella y este la buscara días después para declarársele… obvio que recibió unas cuantas balas por su estupidez… es decir, ella era mayor y el un mocoso… obvio que lo rechazo… no una sino varias veces, llegando a fastidiarla ya que por más que Rebron buscaba ser cruel rechazándolo o ignorándolo, este regresaba.

Un año soporto ese acoso hasta que al final decidió confrontarlo, ya que este la cito en el parque para hablar donde le pedía que lo esperara ya que sus padres lo mandarían al extranjero a estudiar, obvio que eso enojo más a la Reborn, la cual no dudo en lanzarle palabras hirientes que hicieron llorar al adolescente… pero al parecer pese a eso este se negaba a renunciar a sus sentimientos hacia ella recibiendo una golpiza por parte de ella.

\- Ya basta de juegos Lambo, como debo decírtelo para que lo entiendas: NO me interesas – declaro enojada mientras se sacudía sus ropas.

\- De la misma forma para que tu entiendas que yo te amo – le dijo el adolescente.

\- Mejor ya deja de decir esas ridiculeces y busca a alguien de tu edad, ya que para empezar soy mayor que tú y no me interesa ser una asaltacunas.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ninguna es como tú.

\- … - esa respuesta solo enojo más a la pelinegra, la cual ya tenía un tic en el ojo.

\- Se muy bien lo de la diferencia de edad, pero no me importa – declaro con seguridad el adolescente – me gustas, me gustaste desde la primera vez que mi mirada se encontró con tus ojos color ónix, tu fuerza y tu carácter te hacen alguien única, es verdad que al principio pensé que era admiración hacia tu persona por haberme salvado pero después de pensarlo noto que era mucho más – declaro parándose – te amo Reborn, me gustas desde tu forma sádica de ser, tus pequeños gestos, la forma en como acaricias tus patillas cuando piensas en algo, tu caracter, tu fuerza, que no dejes que nadie te intimide pero sobre todo amo tu sonrisa – declaro acercándose a la ella.

\- … - ahora ella no sabía que decir, ya que jamás se esperó ese tipo de confesiones.

\- Se que no soy nadie para ti, pero quiero que seas mía y me esperes, te prometo convertirme en alguien digno de tu amor y de tu persona.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te esperare para que eso pase?

\- Me arriesgare y no me importa que mientras no esté aparezca alguien porque tú eres mía y no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado – declaro con toda seguridad.

\- Tch… como sea – dijo fastidiada dándose vuelta rápidamente y alejándose del lugar, al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlarse, ya que la determinación que reflejo su mirada la hizo sonrojar, pero se regañó mentalmente realmente eso sería una tontería y mejor que se alejara así la olvidaría y cada uno podría seguir con su vida.

\- Fin del Flash Back -

\- Te amo – le dijo mientras le volvía a besar para después levantarse de la cama notando que era observado por ella mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Eso lo sé – le contesto divertida, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se colocaba una bata encima mientras le observaba mientras se daba un baño y se ponía un traje, definitivamente ese cambio era algo increíble: de ser una vaca inútil, molesta y llorona paso a ser un hombre maduro y seguro de sí mismo que fue capaz de enamorarla.

\- Bueno debo ir a la oficina – declaro mientras se acomodaba su corbata y se acercaba a ella – si vas a divertirte solo no metas a Alaude en tus planes – declaro Lambo de forma seria.

\- Y porque piensas que te obedeceré.

\- Porque si no cancelare esta fiesta y arruinare tu diversión – dijo de forma decidida.

\- Tch… te odio – dijo Reborn mientras se cruzaba los brazos, en eso recibía un beso en sus labios.

\- Nos vemos en el almuerzo – declaro Lambo mientras salía de su habitación.

\- Hmm… bueno supongo que podría cambiar un poco mis planes – dijo con calma la pelinegra mientras entraba a bañarse, ya que realmente no tenía planeado molestar a su hija ese día, pero gracias a la insinuación de su esposo, tal vez… solo tal vez planearía algo para su linda hija.


	7. Capítulo 6: Sorpresa

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Sorpresa

Parecía que hoy sería un día perfecto y totalmente libre para cierto rubio de cabellera alborotada, ya que le había ganado a su alarma y llego puntal a la entrega de papeles de la universidad a tiempo e igual gracias a lo que tenía juntado logro pagar la cuota de admisión y si todo resultaba bien con la paga de trabajar esas vacaciones para la familia Hibari lograría tener para pagar casi medio curso escolar y dedicarse más a sus estudios.

Definitivamente se sentía la persona más dichosa de eso momentos ya que ahora con sin ese pendiente podía dedicarse el resto del día a jugar en su consola y así poder estrenar su nuevo juego… o ese era el plan.

Lamentablemente las cosas jamás ocurren como la deseamos y justo eso mismo le estaba pasando a Giotto en esos instantes ya que justo en el instante que salía del instituto noto que una limosina perturbadoramente familiar se estacionaba en la entrada de la cual bajaba cierta rubia platinada, la cual se notaba de mal humor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro? – le interrogo, ya que realmente no pensó encontrárselo ese día.

\- Bueno eso debería decir yo, no pensé que me fueras una acosadora – hablo con un tono divertido en su voz, pero justo en esos momentos sintió el golpe de algo metálico en su cabeza, por lo cual solo atino a sujetarse la zona afectada para notar que la rubia platinada estaba ahora parada junto a él y tenía entre sus dedos un par de esposas.

\- Como si quisiera perder mi tiempo contigo, herbívoro – contesto de mala gana.

\- Auch… solo era una broma, no tienes que ser tan violenta – se quejó, notando que su dolor divertida a la rubia platinada.

\- Hmm… ya que andas de buen humor tú me ayudaras – le indico Alaude mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba al interior del instituto.

\- ¡Que…! no espera, si yo ya… - estaba por quejarse Giotto pero justo en ese momento fue interrumpido.

\- Hibari-sama, que alegría tenerla en este día – escucho que alguien se paraba enfrente de ellos y les saludaba de forma respetuosa – tal y como pidió ya tengo los reportes acomodados e igual el informe de todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta el momento – indico un chico que cabello color negro, el cual estaba peinado en forma de tupe, de tes morena, ojos negros, el cual portaba el uniforme de la escuela y en su brazo derecho poseía una bandana que decía comité de disciplina.

Eso desconcertó un poco a Giotto, el cual seguía siendo arrastrado por Alaude a alguna parte de la escuela, lo curioso que podía notar es que todos inclinaban su cabeza o saludaban a la chica con respeto… definitivamente eso era algo sospecho, en eso dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos al notar que ingresaban a la oficina del director del instituto.

\- Mientras yo reviso los pendientes, tu leerás y archivaras esos documentos – le indico señalando unas cuantas pilas de papeles.

\- Espera que…

\- Y nada de quejas herbívoro o te arrestare hasta la muerte – le amenazo.

\- Alaude, espera no crees que ya debes terminar con la broma – hablo algo nervioso Giotto.

\- ¿Broma? – pregunto Alaude mirándolo a ver al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

\- Si… es decir, revisar estas cosas lo haría el director o el dueño no…

\- Porque mi madre me lo ordeno – le interrumpió Alaude, al mismo tiempo que demostraba su enojo.

\- ¿Eh… tu madre…?

\- Así es, esta escuela le pertenece a mi familia – explicó con calma Alaude, ignorando que la cara de su acompañante se tornaba ligeramente azul – al parecer el herbívoro de mi padre dejo que la carnívora fuera la directora para que se divirtiera un rato.

\- ¿Como que divertirse…?

\- Le gusta torturar a los de nuevo ingreso – dijo mirando al rubio y sonriendo de lado.

\- Sabes… tu sentido del humor da algo de miedo… - hablo el rubio de forma nerviosa – es decir, no creo que en verdad tu mamá se dedique a eso… ¿o si…?

\- Hmm… eso me lo dirás tú en unos meses – contesto divertida Alaude.

\- Porque lo dices

\- No es esta tu ficha de inscripción – señalo la rubia mientras le mostraba la carpeta al rubio donde estaba su documentación que hacía unos minutos les había entregado a las secretarias.

\- Entonces no es broma, la escuela es de tu familia…

\- Al fin comprendes, herbívoro

\- Pero ¿porque yo debo ayudarte con el papeleo?

\- Porque soy tu acosadora – le contesto mientras le sonreía de lado, notando que esa respuesta hacia sonrojar un poco a su acompañante el cual ahora se había dado vuelta y empezaba a acomodar los papeles.

Después de eso, casi no hablaron ya que cada uno se dedicó a terminar sus labores… definitivamente su madre tramaba algo, ya que se notaba que apropósito le había pedido que fuera ella a revisar todos los pendientes de la escuela, ya que ella tenía que atender "otros asuntos…" solo deseaba que no ocurrieran más sorpresas ridículas y herbívoras con respecto a la dichosa "fiesta".

Ambos se encontraban en un silencio agradable el cual solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las tecleas del ordenador o de algunas hojas de papel, pero de repente ese silencio se vio estropeado debido al oportuno estomago de cierto rubio que demandaba alimento… ya que al levantarse temprano había optado por no desayunara para lograr ser de los primeros en llegar a la escuela.

\- Perdón… - se disculpó algo apenado – grr…. – su estómago se volvió a quejar provocando que este se sonrojara – es que… no desayune.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que si desayunaba tardaría un poco y no quería demorar para así evitar las filas e igual para obtener cupo preferí saltármelo – se excusó.

\- Hmm… que tal si terminamos y te invito a comer.

\- Eh… ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo sorprendido.

\- Porque me ayudaste que esa fastidiosa tarea.

\- Entonces me pediste apropósito que te ayudara con esto.

\- Claro, mejor que otro herbívoro lo haga

\- … - ante eso a Giotto le nació un tic en su ojo, porque ahora notaba que le había manipulado e hizo que el realizara las labores que le habían pedido a ella.

Por su parte Alaude sonreía de lado, tal vez ahora entendida por que su madre sentía diversión y placer al hacer ese tipo de "travesuras", bueno aunque hacerlas era cosa y sufrir por ellas era otra totalmente diferente… definitivamente a pesar de convivir con sus padres por sus ya casi 18 años de vida aun no entendía nada sobre su extraña forma de amor… en eso por inercia miro de reojo al herbívoro que tenía a su lado y luego se regañó mentalmente de a donde la llevaban sus propios pensamientos, pero en eso un grito alegre la saco de su pensamientos.

\- Termine – dijo animado Giotto.

\- Te tardaste, yo hace rato que acabe herbívoro.

\- Eso no es justo, porque lo tuyo solo fue unas pequeñeces, en cambio yo tuve que organizar esas montañas de papeles – se quejó el rubio.

\- Si quieres te puedo dar más – opino divertida.

\- Am… mejor vamos a comer – sugirió rápidamente Giotto, ya que algo le decía que ella no bromeaba y aun había más papeleo por archivar.

Después de esa sugerencia ambos salieron de la oficina para ir a buscar un lugar para comer, en eso Giotto recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, por lo que le sugirió a su acompañante un restaurante cercano a la escuela, a lo que ella accedió y se fueron caminando al lugar.

Su almuerzo se realizó en un pequeño restaurante de comida tradicional, un lugar no tan concurrido, pero donde servían buena comida, donde por extraño que pareciera ambos se la estaban pasando bien pese a que permanecían en silencio. Justo cuando estaban terminando de comer un gran estruendo capto la atención de ambos, donde la mirar por la ventana notaron que había comenzado a llover.


	8. Capítulo 7: Cita Improvisada

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Cita Improvisada

Si uno lo piensa, a veces ama a la lluvia y otras veces la odia… es decir, es el clima ideal que se presta a estar en casa calientito resguardado de ella, acompañado de un delicioso aperitivo y jugando videojuegos o solo mirando la tv… pero cuando estabas fuera de casa sin una sombrilla la odiabas ya que terminabas todo empapado y debías llegar rápido a bañarte para no resfriarte.

Y esa era la situacion actual en la que se enfrentaba Giotto… mojarse no era algo nuevo para él ya estaba acostumbrado a su mala suerte, pero en ese momento estaba acompañado y no quería arriesgarse a que ella se enfermara y eso le ocasionaría algún problema en el trabajo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa herbívoro? – escucho que le preguntaban y de esta forma sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a ver a la rubia platinada que ahora salía del local – tienes miedo de mojarte.

\- Am… no, de hecho, yo vivo a unas cuadras.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Estaba preocupándome por ti.

\- No veo el motivo, no soy un herbívoro como tú – opino algo enojada la chica – se cuidarme por cuenta propia.

\- Eso no lo dudo Alaude, pero… eh… am…

\- Habla bien herbívoro.

\- Pues su casa esta lejos y se va a mojar.

\- Ni que una simple lluvia me gane además solo debo llamar al chofer y listo – opino calmada, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil pero justo en ese momento otra persona salía del restaurante corriendo, chocando con la rubia y ocasionando que su teléfono callera al suelo y justo en ese momento un auto le paso encima al pobre aparato.

Giotto se quedo impresionado al notar que no era el único que podría tener mala suerte… bueno muy mala suerte ya que ese auto destrozo por completo el teléfono móvil, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas ya que logro reaccionar rápido antes de que Alaude golpeara al sujeto que la empujo.

\- Suéltame herbívoro – indico enojada, mientras miraba con odio al sujeto que literal estaba temblando, ya que estaba por disculparse por lo ocurrido.

\- Alaude, no vale la pena – dijo asustado Giotto.

\- Eso lo decido yo – indico zafándose de su agarre y golpeando al sujeto con sus esposas noqueándolo al primer golpe.

\- … - Giotto solo observo como la rubia platinada sonreía con arrogancia al cumplir su cometido de disciplinar a ese sujeto, pero justo cuando estaba por opinar algo noto que varias personas empezaban a salir del local para ver lo que había pasado, provocando que se asustara al notar que todos lo estaban señalando como culpable.

Noto que Alaude estaba por reclamarle a las personas pero este opto por tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo del lugar con dirección a su hogar, ambos corrieron notando que la lluvia estaban comenzando a caer mas fuerte, tras un par de minutos llegaron a su destino donde ambos estaban empapados.

\- Herbívoro, porque hiciste eso – se quejó Alaude.

\- Perdón, pero sentí que era lo mejor – respondió Giotto mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

\- Donde estamos – opino la rubia platinada, mirando con detenimiento el edificio donde habían ingresado.

\- Pues... – respondió nervioso el rubio mientras detenía su andar – en mi departamento.

\- … - obvio que esa respuesta solo enojo a Alaude – ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió al ver como esa gente furiosa con nosotros.

\- No se porque corriste, al fina ese herbívoro se tuvo la culpa.

\- Si, pero se estaba disculpando cuando lo golpeaste.

\- Sus escusas no son válidas, rompió mi teléfono.

\- Am… bueno que tal si pasamos y seguimos discutiendo adentro.

\- No voy a entrar a la casa de un herbívoro.

\- Segura que quieres quedarte afuera con la ropa mojada – opino con algo de burla Giotto, notando que ella empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a decir Alaude mientras fruncía el ceño y entraba con la cabeza en alto al interior del departamento.

Ante esa actitud Giotto solo dejo escapar un suspiro… así no había planeado pasar su día libre, al ingresar y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño por unas toallas para darle una a Alaude, quien se quedo de pie junto a la puerta ya que se quedó impresionada del desorden que había en el lugar: algo de basura tirada, la pileta llena de platos sucios, la cama desarreglada y algo de ropa tirada por todo el lugar

\- Am… etto… - Giotto estaba nervioso se le había olvidado ese detalle por lo que busco captar la atención de ella – am… si quieres te puedo prestar algo para que te cambies en lo que se seca tu ropa – indico nervioso al notar que ella aun le miraba con el ceño fruncido – igual si quieres te puedo prestar mi teléfono para que llames a tu casa.

\- Supongo que puedo aceptar – indico Alaude mientras rodaba sus ojos mientras tomaba la toalla y empezaba a secarse su cabello.

Después de ello Giotto le paso algo de ropa para que se cambiara mientras que la de ella la colocaba en la secadora e igual él se cambiaba.

La rubia por su parte analizo la ropa que le presto: una camisa de holgado blanco con el dibujo de un champiñón rojo con 3 puntos blanco con un par de ojos negros y unos pants de color gris… al verse al espejo se sentía ridícula, ese atuendo gritaba herbívoro por donde lo mirara pero opto por dejar escapar un suspiro, al menos no estaba su madre ahí para verle o si tendría problemas ya que conociéndola le sacaría fotos para futuros chantajes… ante ese recuerdo empezo a meditar como rayos es que su familia seguía unida si sus padres tenían un carácter totalmente opuesto, literalmente… en eso un ruido de objetos capto su atención por lo que al salir del baño noto que el herbívoro intentando limpiar su desorden.

\- Herbívoro, igual cámbiate o te enfermaras – indico con calma, mientras salía del baño y se paraba junto a él.

Por su parte Giotto se sintió tonto al verse descubierto, pero al mirar a ver a la rubia se sonrojo ligeramente ya que a su vista se veía muy linda, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada y busco acatar rápido la orden de la rubia platinada entrando a cambiarse ocasionando sin que el lo notara que Alaude sonriera divertida por la situacion.

Una vez sola ella dejo escapar un suspiro, se sentía extraño, pero tampoco le incomodaba esa situacion… miro a ver a la ventana y noto que la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza en eso miro a ver en la mesa y encontró un teléfono móvil… llamaría a su padre para infórmale la situacion en la que se encontraba, ya que este siempre era mas comprensible e igual no tenia ganas de darle explicaciones a su madre de como acabo en esa situacion tan extraña.

Llamo a la oficina de su padre, ya que lo mas seguro es que ahí estuviera donde noto para su alegría que había acertado.

Por su parte Giotto salió en silencio al notar que ella estaba hablando por teléfono, aunque al verla hablar empezo a sentir algo de envidia ya que se notaba algo feliz peor luego tuvo ganas de abofetearse al notar que ella hablaba con su padre… en eso recordó algo curioso, ahora que lo pensaba aun no había conocido a los padres de ella y se preguntaba qué clase de carácter tendrían… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella le hablo preguntándole la dirección del lugar.

Después de la llamada, el rubio sugirió ver la televisión para pasar el rato a lo que ella se negó y opto por tomar el primer libro que encontró y se sentó a leer en el sofá; Giotto solo rio nervioso ante esa situacion para luego dejar escapar un suspiro mientras el prendía el televisor y su consola de videojuego.

\- ¿Qué haces, herbívoro? – pregunto mirándolo a ver de reojo.

\- Voy a jugar un rato mi nuevo juego, ya que tu lees – indico con calma sin mirar a verle mientras colocaba un disco dentro de la consola para luego sentarse junto a ella.

\- … - Alaude no opino nada y solo se limito a observar sus movimientos para luego regresar su atención a la lectura.

Así estuvieron en silencio por un rato… o bueno así fue hasta que Alaude se canso de las quejas y gritos del herbívoro el cual no podía vencer pasar por que ese maldito dinosaurio lo alcanzaba y lo pisaba… o cuando lo lograba se caía en el abismo…

\- Herbívoro, ¡deja de quejarte! – indico enojada.

\- Pero es que esta difícil… - se quejó Giotto mirándola a ver.

\- Dame eso – indico enojada arrebatándole el mando del juego, donde empezo a apretar botones al azar y noto como el personaje extraño color naranja con pantalón de mezclilla y tenis se empezaba a mover y justo en eso un gran dinosaurio color verde manzana le aplastaba y bailaba sobre su cadáver provocado que se enojara – ¿cómo sirven los controles? – le pregunto molesta.

\- Am… con este botón saltas – indico mostrándole – con este giras, son este derrapas, con este te lanzas al aire y con las palancas te mueves – le dijo enseñándole los controles.

\- Hmm… - tras la explicación y en el tercer intento Alaude paso fácilmente el nivel.

\- Ah… no es justo ¿cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto sorprendido Giotto mientras la miraba jugar.

\- Corriendo – le contesto divertida notando que ese comentario hacia que el otro le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Después de eso ambos se rotaban para ir pasando los niveles, o más bien Alaude le quitaba el control a Giotto cunad notaba que este se atoraba y empezaba a quejarse.

Sin que ellos lo notaran en esos momentos estaban siendo grabados desde una distancia muy pero muy corta.

\- Je… esto si que es interesante, no pensé que te gustaran los videojuegos Alaude – escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ellos, por lo que la rubia platinada se tensó al reconocer la voz mientras que el rubio se asusto y pauso el juego para luego girarse y observar a una pareja de pelinegros parados detrás de ellos.

\- Quienes son ustedes y como entraron – pregunto alarman Giotto.

\- La puerta estaba abierta, llevamos rato tocando y como no nos abrían pues decidimos entrar por nuestra cuenta – opino la pelinegra, quien curiosamente poseía unas patillas rizadas y en ese momento sonriera de lado y portaba una filmadora en su mano.

\- Yo cerré la puerta – argumento el rubio con seguridad…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto molesta Alaude mirando a los ojos a la pelinegra.

\- Tu madre insistió en venir cuando le dije que llegaría algo tarde – indico algo apenado el pelinegro mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

\- Me subestimas, crees que no se cuando actúas a mis espaldas y le pides ayuda a él – indico con un tono de superioridad en su voz la pelinegra.

\- … - Aluade no dijo nada y solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Eh?, espera… Alaude ellos son tus padres… - indico algo asustado Giotto.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – pregunto enojada la pelinegra.

\- Reborn, deja de asustar al amigo de tu hija – hablo con pesadez el pelinegro.

\- Tch… por qué me dices eso Lambo, si no le estoy haciendo nada – se defendió fingiendo un tono de inocencia en su voz – _"por ahora…"_ – pensó de forma divertida mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Jeje… perdón, es que me sorprendieron un poco – dijo de forma nerviosa Giotto, mientras se colocaba de pie y extendía su mano para saludar al pelinegro – pero mucho gusto Hibari-san.

\- Hmm… nada mal – dijo divertido – un gusto… - empezo a hablar mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio.

\- Giotto – dijo – Sawada Giotto.

\- Bueno basta de presentaciones y regresemos a casa – indico Reborn – o… quieres quedarte un rato mas a jugar videojuegos – pregunto divertida mientras movía su cámara y afocaba la cara de su hija, quien ahora tenia un tic en su ojo derecho.

\- Nos vemos herbívoro – se despidió Alaude algo enojada, pasando de largo de donde estaba su madre y saliendo del edificio seguido de ella.

\- Ah… el camino será largo – suspiro con pesadez el pelinegro – bueno gracias por todo Giotto, nos vemos – se despidió.

\- Hasta luego y maneje con cuidado – indico el rubio mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta, donde desde la distancia les vio partir para luego cerrar la puerta y regresar al sofá donde se dejó caer con pesadez.

En esos momentos empezo a sentir algo de envidia… una familia, era verdad que ese siempre fue su máximo sueño de pequeño: ser adoptado y tener una familia que le quisiera, pero ese sueño murió con el pasar del tiempo en el orfanato donde gracias a los brabucones que le molestaban lo encerraban o escondían frustrando todas sus oportunidades de adopción, tras eso decidió rendirse ante esa idea y busco salir adelante obteniendo diversos trabajos para así poder salir de ese lugar por cuenta propia; claro que ese sueño y anhelo aun persiste ya que solo fue modificado con la edad y ahora se empeñaría en salir adelante, terminar sus estudios, conseguir un buen trabajo y tal en un futuro próximo, buscar formar una familia… su propia familia.

Ante ese pensamiento sonrió, mientras guardaba el juego para después apagar la tv, la consola y las luces e ir a su habitación a dormir, donde en sus sueños estaba jugando en un jardín con dos pequeños niños que le llamaban papá y observándoles estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios platinados.


End file.
